


Tenderness of wolves

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 2 AU: Will recovers in the hospital, and he gets a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenderness of wolves

He’s left with a smile to remember his love.  
It’s better than nothing, but it still left him with his guts spilling out and left for dead by his lover.  
Will cried while bleeding out on the floor, holding Abigail’s throat, red with blood.  
His hands are stained with her not so innocent blood and his own.  
He tried to conspire with Jack and yet he wanted to run away with Hannibal.  
So he called to warn him.  
Now he’s left alive, hurting with each breath.

*  
Hannibal hurt him, and asked for forgiveness.  
He would.  
Abigail’s death was his punishment for transgressing against his god.  
Freddie took his picture, naked and helpless in his hospital bed.  
Hannibal will see it.  
Will’s shame will out win Hannibal’s cruel mercy in leaving him alive.

*  
If Hannibal is tender, it’s the tenderness of wolves, of a claw against his skin, sharp teeth against his neck.  
Hannibal is the very devil, the fallen archangel, terrible and beautiful.  
Will is his failed acolyte, dammed by his compassion.

*  
Will recalls their lovemaking.  
Hannibal’s sharp teeth against his thigh, Hannibal’s cock in his hand, strong arms around him.  
Their breaths mingle like they are trying to merge into one being.  
He is dead now, a walking corpse.  
Will recalls Hannibal’s cruel lips hovering over his pulse.  
He strokes himself off and comes with a shout.  
His lips are bloodied.

*  
Will gets a letter.

“Will,  
You would be the devil’s bride yet.  
Perhaps you will reconsider and find me.  
You’ve seen the worst of me; will you believe in the best?  
If you would start at my beginnings you shall find directions there from one who knows.  
I will wait, looking at out stars.  
I forgave you, will you forgive me?  
You did change me, my love.  
Every yours,  
Hannibal.”

Will smells the envelope, and there’s a tang of Hannibal's cologne.  
He wonders what he would find at the Lecter estate.  
He will go there and find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by these lyrics from Coil's "Tenderness of wolves". Lyrics written by Gavin Friday.
> 
>  
> 
> "Was all in vain? Or did you cry?  
> No need to ask, my tears have run dry  
> This is the end of my pity  
> I await to die  
> You now the living, me now the dead  
> To prove that you loved me  
> Mere words could not have said  
> Biting into skin, into flesh, into me  
> Taking all you could  
> Oh, I'd still give you blood  
> Just to paint your lips  
> If you should wish them red  
> My desires your kiss completed  
> But only now I can see  
> The vicious joy when you took delight  
> Behind each kiss your poison bite  
> And when my all was given  
> And you had taken  
> Oh dog-like Judas  
> You did disappear  
> Was all in vain? Or did you cry?  
> No need to ask  
> You now the living, me now the dead"


End file.
